Paperman AU
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: Paperman AU. Hiccup is on his way to work on another bland day, waiting for his train just like everyday before; But, as he stood alone for his train to arrive for a seemingly uneventful day, Hiccup meets someone that changes his life. Astrid/Hiccup. Rated for all.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup stood alone on the empty train platform on a bleak work day morning, staring ahead with unfocused eyes and a bleak expression as he waited for his train to arrive. In one arm he held a file full of papers and notes as his other arm lay limply at his side.

Behind him, a train rushed by, creating a strong gust of wind that cause Hiccup to lead to the side from the sudden impact; his combed hair ruffling in the wind along with his suit coat. Hiccup kept his emotionless expression until a sheet of paper smacked his arm, fluttering slightly as it pressed against his arm as the train past and disappeared behind him.

Hiccup blinked, snapping out of his thought and looked down at the paper, blinking once more when it shifted and blew off his arm, the wind carrying it off to the other side of the platform. Hiccup turned to watch it fly away before a woman rushed past him quickly, reaching out for the paper with one hand while hugging a file to her chest with the other.

Hiccup watched with new interest as the blonde hair woman grabbed the paper, straightened up and turn, calmly walking back towards him as she slipped the paper into her file, Hiccup glancing over the words _Astrid Hofferson _printed in black ink across the top of the file. Hiccup turned his head and looked at the ground as Astrid looked up at him, a slight smile on her red lips, and turned, staying a meter away from him as she waited for her train.

They stood there, Hiccup moving his eyes to look at her as she glanced at him, giving her a small, shy smile before looking away. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, a train shot past behind them, sending a strong gust of wind at them, chancing a page from Hiccup's file and blowing it away, hitting Astrid's face with a soft _smack_.

Hiccup gasped as he stared at the stranger, not knowing how to react before quickly reaching out and pulled the paper of her face, looking at her with concern as he saw her screw up face. Once she released the paper was off her, Astrid raise her eyebrows and blinked rapidly, seeing the page in front of her and looked up to she Hiccup staring at her, giving him a slight smile in thanks.

Astrid looked back down at the paper and held back a laugh; making Hiccup looked down at himself in confusion before looking at the paper at the red lipstick mark. Hiccup held up the page and point, laughing as he closed his eyes and turned to Astrid. Opening his eyes slightly to look at her, he froze, his eyes widening, as he looked around as saw the woman walking onto a train from across the platform, the door closing behind her with a soft _hiss _before it began to pull away.

Hiccup glanced at the lipstick stained paper in his hand as it fluttered in the wind before looking through the clear window of the carriage at the blonde haired woman, watching as she turned and looked back at him. Hiccup's lips twitched into a smile, Astrid returning it before she and the train disappeared around the corner, leaving Hiccup standing on his own, clutching the page in his hand with a regretful look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup stared down at his desk, thinking about the blonde haired woman he had meet this morning, sadness and regret on his face and he stared at the page stained with a red lipstick mark. He was snapped out of his trance as a large stack of slammed down onto his desk by his boss, who stared down at him through narrow eyes.

Hiccup stared at the pile sadly before looking up at the tall man, watching as he turned and walked back down the row of desks and back to his office. Hiccup sighed in defeat and was about to get to work when a sudden breeze from the open window next to him swept up the top page from the pile.

Hiccup gasp and jumped from his chair to grab it before it slipped outside, catching it between his fingers and sighed in relief before standing up straight and looked at the sheet, breathing out loudly and turned, about to go back to work, went something through the window caught his eye.

Letting the paper slip from his fingers, Hiccup rushed to the window, hands pressing against the clear glass as he stared out, wide eyed, through the window to the building across his office, the blonde haired beauty he had meet this morning standing in the office opposite.

Hiccup stared at her in amazement as she sat down near the open window of the building, starring ahead with a smile of her face.

Hiccup smiled and looked around for something, anything, to get her attention before he opened the window wider, leaning out of it, the sound of cars and people from the streets below ringing in his ears. Hiccup grinned and waved his arms above his head, desperately trying to grab the woman's attention.

The sound of a chair squeaking and a cough caused Hiccup to pull his head back inside and turn to see his boss look at him from his office through his open door, glaring at him in annoyance before going back to his work.

Hiccup huffed and looked back at the window, his hands still hanging in the air, before he sank back into his chair, his eyes never leaving the blonde as he did and placed his elbow on his deck, leaning on his closed fist, frowning to himself as he thought.

Then, after a moment, and idea appeared in his head; whipping his head down, Hiccup stared at the lipstick marked page before turned towards the stack of paper and grabbed the top sheet and placed it on his desk before smoothing it out. After it was smooth, Hiccup began to fold them paper rapidly; bringing in the corners and folding the paper as neatly as he could.

After a few seconds, Hiccup lifted the paper airplane, straightened it and looked ahead, checking his plane before slowly standing up out of his chair and moved towards the windows, paper plane ready at hand.

Taking a glance back at his boss and seeing him distracted but his own work, Hiccup took the opportunity and pushed the paper plane outside. It shot a few feet before shaking and fell, fluttering down to the street below. Leaning out his window, Hiccup watched as it fell before ducking back into his office with new found determination, grabbing another page before folding it and smoothing it out.

Back at his window, Hiccup pushed to plane forward, watching with a smile of hope as it glide smoothly towards the opposite building because it jagged and turned, hitting the concrete wall next to the window where Astrid sat before it fell onto the ledge below.

Hiccup stared down at it with a frown before turning back to his desk, using the top sheet of paper to make a new plane and span his chair to the window when his boss appeared in front of him, grabbed his chair so Hiccup faced him, his plane fall from his grasp, and slammed the window shut with a _click _before he slowly walked back to his office, glancing back at Hiccup with a glare before slipping back into his office.

Hiccup watched him go with wide eyes before he sighed in relief and began to make a new plane; the next paper airplane he throw dropped to quickly, swooping downwards and into a window a level below, gliding to a stop on top of a large man's desk. The man stared down at it before picking it up, a smile on his round face as he looked out for the source only to see Hiccup waving his arms and shaking his head.

Hiccup watched as the man glared and fisted the plane until it was a crumpled ball of paper and saw as the man threw out the window.

Hiccup made another plane, pushing out the window with determination and watched as it glided towards the blonde only to have a flock of birds smash into it. Hiccup watched as the bird, and his plane fell; with his arms open, Hiccup looked at where his plane fell with a face of disbelief and annoyance before sighing heavily and turned back to his decks.

Over and over again, Hiccup watch as each of his planes failed; hitting the wall around the window but never gaining the attention of the beautiful blonde. Once, one plane had swooped into the window successfully only for the woman to be distracted by a man at a desk, Hiccup watched as it fly behind her and fell neatly in the wastebasket before turning stiffly and banged his head against the window frame in pure frustration, his fists balled up in anger.

Hiccup tried again, planes hitting the window plane before falling down onto the ledge below that was already covered in dozens of planes from failed attempts, still failing to grab the woman's attention.

But then, as he reached out for another sheet of paper, his hand only meet metal, Hiccup looked down at his empty metal paper holding take had clattered to the floor with a loud _cling _before his eyes searched the top of his desk, releasing he was out of paper and every other worker's eyes were on him.

Hiccup glanced at the man next to him, who moved his pile of paper closer to him like a selfish child would before turning back to the window, watching with desperation as Astrid stood up. Next to him, the lipstick marked page fluttered, about to be swept away if not for Hiccup's hand, with smack down on it automatically.

Suddenly, Hiccup looked down at the paper as it fluttered under his hand and know he only had one more chance. Slowly, as carefully as he could, Hiccup folded the sheet into the best airplane he could before turning to the window, not caring if anyone saw what he was doing. Taking a breath, Hiccup prepared himself when a gush of wind stole the lipstick stained plane out of his hand. Hiccup gasped as his hands swiped to grab it only to meet thin air as the plane was pushed out into the open air. Hiccup shook his head and tried to reach out for it as it fluttered down.

His eyes snapped up to Astrid, catching a glance at her as she left the room before the click of his boss' door hit his ears and he turned, seeing his fellow workers, who were once watching him with interest, snap back to work, before he looked back outside, no longer caring if he got in trouble.

From his window, Hiccup could see as Astrid left the building below and walked into crowded, noisy street. Finding that it was his last chance; Hiccup turned to leave when he came face to face with his boss, who held a large stack of papers. Hiccup watched as his boss dropped the stack and walk away before he fell into his chair in defeat, staring ahead sadly.

As he watched his boss walk away, his brows turned into a frown, deciding it was not over. With his coworker's eyes watching him, Hiccup jumped from his chair, knocking the stack of paper as he did so, and ran; ran though the exit, ran through the halls and ran down the stairs, all the while thinking off Astrid.

Hiccup burst out into the street, looking in all directions for the woman before running forward, cars' brakes screeching in protest as Hiccup ran into the road, missing moving cars and blaring trucks to the other side of the street, panting as he looked for a certain blonde.

Turning in a full circle; Hiccup's hands found their way into his hair as he released he was too late before his eyes fell upon a paper airplane that lay lifeless on top of a mail box, the red lipstick mark reminding him of his failure. He paused before Hiccup dropped his arms and frowned at the plane before snatching it rough and flung it into the air. Hiccup didn't watch it this time, he stared down at his feet as he stomped his way down the street as his shoulders sagged in defeat as the plane soared above.


	3. Chapter 3

Gliding higher and higher, the lipstick marked paper airplane flew above the skyscrapers and building, above the chaos of the busy streets of traffic and crowds and into the sky. The plane weaved past towers and birds as it drifted down towards a cluster of building gracefully.

The plane swooped down into an ally way between to building, hitting one of them and went into a downwards spiral, skipping as it landed onto the ground, a beam of sunlight shining on it, around it were dozens and dozens of paper planes Hiccup had made lay in the shadows, abandon.

Everything was still; everything was silent until the hollow sound of wind echoed through the ally and picked up a certain marked paper plane, causing it to fall onto its side, before it edged forward slowly. The wind picked up and the plan skipped forward before being lifted up off the ground and flew upwards a circle, gliding over the other paper plan.

The plane began to bounce up and down as it glided in a circle; the wind began to grow stronger, picking up another plane, and then another, and another. Soon the ally was filled with the sound of rustling paper and the bellowing of the wind as dozens of paper planes span together in a storm of white.

At that moment, Hiccup walked past the ally way, his hands in his pockets with a scowl on his face, to distracted by his lose to notice what was happening in the ally way as he took heavy steps, trudging down the street. From behind him, the lipstick stained paper plane swayed out into the street and bounced after him in an unnatural way, another plane bouncing after it, and another after that before a line of paper planes moved towards the sulking Hiccup.

The marked plane swooped around Hiccup and stuck to his leg stubbornly, making Hiccup look down with a raised eyebrow at the sight on his failure and picked it up, staring at it for a moment before sighing, throwing the plane carelessly to the side and continued walking, only to be stopped by a small swarm of other planes flying up to him and crowding on his chest, pushing him back.

Hiccup growled in annoyance and swiped them off roughly, about to walk away when another swarm flew up to him, the tips of the paper planes poking into Hiccup's chest as they pushed him back with surprising force.

Hiccup began to walk backwards as more and more planes showed up, helping as he was pushed along the street, random strangers turning to stare as planes surrounded his chest and pushed and pulled him past people and into the road, cars screeching and squealing to a halt as Hiccup was forced along the to the other side.

As Hiccup got pushed along one plane broke away from him and the others, flying up and across the street, zigzagging between people, cars and buildings until suddenly slowing down until it froze it the air, falling into a flower stood tip first.

Standing feet away, Astrid looked up from the flower in her hand and stared at the paper plane with curiosity, a red mark standing out over the black and white inked paper. Astrid set the flower down and reached out to the plane only for it to lift off and glide away.

Astrid stared at it in amazement before walking towards it, only for the plane to pick up speed, forcing the woman to run after it, trying to grab it as she weaved in and out of people, laughing carelessly each time her fingertips grazed the plane before it moved faster. Tripping over her heels, she ran after it as fast as she could, not releasing as she followed it into a train platform and into a train, the doors closing behind her as she ran inside and down the carriage after the plane, ignoring the stares and glances from other passengers.

On a different train, Hiccup slumped in his seat, covered in paper planes that seemed to stick on his suit like magic; Huffing, Hiccup tried, and failed, to stand up, only to be pushed back down by the planes and scowled, cross his arms like a child and glanced to his side, seeing a large child staring at him before his mother pulled him away, Hiccup rolling his eyes in retaliation as he waited for the train to stop.

As her train pulled up to the station, Astrid slowly stepped up, releasing she was back at the same platform she was this morning and looked down at the lipstick stained paper plane in her hands, frowning as she bounced it in her open palm, only for it to remain lifeless.

Then, at the sudden sound of the hiss of a train hit her ears, Astrid looked up to see the tall man she seen this morning getting off a train opposite, only this time his hair was a mess and he was covered in paper air planes, like the one she held.

Hiccup cursed to himself, whipping the now lifeless paper planes off his body, about to walk away before he tripped, stumbled forwards and suddenly notice the woman staring at him. Looking up, Hiccup froze as he stared at the blonde, who stared back at him.

Hiccup slowly straightened up and stepped forward, Astrid doing the same until the stood close. Hiccup smiled and her, noticing the paper plane in her hand and grinned, chuckling as he pointed to the lipstick mark. Astrid held it up high and laughed, flashing off white teeth before smiling at Hiccup.

They stood in silence, staring into each other's eyes; neither of them saying anything, and neither of them needing to.

**..**

…**.**

…

**Ending are hard D:**

**Thank you to everyone who followed/favorite this story, it means a lot since this was only for fun and a HUGE hug to everyone who reviewed, I love you all! ~~~**

**~LMDR**


End file.
